The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that luggage can include any number of bags, cases, and containers used to hold a plurality of articles during travel, business, and also for general purposes. The different types of luggage can include a trunk, a suitcase, a hand carry-on baggage, a tote bag, and a duffel bag. Often, luggage includes small wheels on a longitudinal lower edge of the luggage that enable rolling the luggage on a surface, and a handle on an opposite end of the wheels to grip the luggage.
It is known that of all such varieties of luggage, there is a well-known class of wheeled luggage, which typically includes at least two wheels that may be used to roll the luggage along the ground. These wheels are oriented so that the luggage is rolled broadside. The wheels axe often of spinner wheels, swivelable caster style wheels, or a fixed, in-line skate style wheel. These types of luggage further include an extendable handle with which the user balances the case on these two wheels. The handle can be used to tilt the luggage from an upright position onto its wheels, and to provide a convenient handle by which to pull the bag along as it rolls on its wheels.
Typically, conventional wheeled luggage can be difficult to transport more than one piece of luggage simultaneously. For example, it is difficult to transport three or more wheeled pieces of luggage with only two hands. Further, it is difficult to transport one wheeled luggage while carrying another, non-wheeled bag.
The handles and wheels on the luggage often engage a ground surface, especially while the luggage is resting on the ground. The handle can include a sliding guide rail that extends and retracts from the interior of the luggage. The handle can extend out and help balance the luggage, or provide extra length for reaching a hand during transport. The wheels, while usually fixed on the edge of the luggage, can also form a pivot point for balancing the luggage on the ground during transport.
Even though the above cited methods for a luggage support system address some of the needs of the market, a luggage that converts between a luggage position and a support position through manipulation of the handle and the wheels is still desired.